


flustered

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yoko likes to see Massu flustered and blushy.





	flustered

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“That wasn’t cool, Yokoyama-kun.”

Yoko turns from where he’d been planting embarrassing items in Hina’s bag and fixes his guest with a sardonic grin. “Why hello, Masuda-kun. What can I do for you?”

“You can apologize,” Massu says firmly, shaking a little but his jaw is set.

Yoko makes like he’s going to laugh, but nothing comes out but a scoff. “For what?”

“You know what for,” Massu replies evenly. “Please apologize.”

Poking his tongue in his cheek, Yoko considers his options and nods to himself as he takes one step forward.

Massu takes one step back.

Yoko takes another step, and another, until Massu has nowhere left to go and Yoko’s standing right in front of him. “And if I don’t?” Yoko asks quietly.

Gulping, Massu looks from side to side before meeting Yoko’s eyes, his stare hard but his stance wavering. “I’ll make you.”

Now Yoko laughs outright, almost letting Massu escape but grabbing him by the arm when he tries. It’s not too rough of a grip, and once Massu stops moving Yoko eases up, his hand lingering as Massu’s muscle flexes angrily under his touch.

The next thing he knows, his back is up against the counter and Massu has a knee between his legs. Massu’s eyes keep peeking up at him from under his fringe of bangs, his face bright red but his hold strong. Yoko’s no weakling and he would have to sacrifice his balls if he wants to go anywhere.

He’s also interested to see where this goes. Surely sweet, innocent Masuda with the chubby cheeks and passion for food wouldn’t try get _physical_ with him? Yoko wouldn’t want to have to kick his ass and hear all of the NewS fangirls whine about how he was such an asshole… again.

“I’ll make a deal with you,” he begins, a smirk slowly spreading onto his face. “If you actually go through with whatever devious plan you have of making me comply, I’ll apologize to your whole damn family on the air.”

Massu raises his head, looking hopeful, then bites his lip determinedly as he pins Yoko to the counter and drives his knee further into his crotch.

Yoko hisses, not because it hurts but because it’s actually starting to feel good. The last thing he needs to do is pop wood on Masuda of all people, but before he can stop it Massu grabs him by the shirt and sinks his teeth into his shoulder, moving his knee around like Yoko’s reaction was intentional.

When Yoko yelps and Massu pushes him down on the counter, jumping on top of him, Yoko supposes that it is intentional. He doesn’t have much time to ponder it because Massu’s tongue is in his mouth and his hands are clumsily touching him, everywhere except where he wants them to be, and for as awkward as he’s being, he’s sure persistent.

Kissing him hard enough to bruise, Massu nudges Yoko’s legs apart and settles between them, grinding against his thigh in a way that makes Yoko raise his eyebrows. He tries to move Massu to the middle, where they could both get off, but Massu’s not having it and takes both of Yoko’s wrists in one hand, holding them over his head with an iron grip.

“You’re going to need that hand if this is going where I think is,” Yoko mumbles against Massu’s lips, a little amused and highly aroused, struggling more out of instinct than an actual desire to get away.

Massu’s face is still flushed as he leans up, exhaling harshly as his free hand fumbles with the button of Yoko’s pants. “Only if I care to let you finish,” he mutters.

Yoko gasps indignantly and starts to respond, but Massu’s hand is in his pants and whatever he was about to say transferred into an incoherent groan on the way out.

Massu turns his head to the side, biting his lip and staring at a tube of eyeliner to the left of Yoko’s ear, his cheeks tinted like he was wearing blush. Yoko briefly entertains the thought of Massu in makeup, that brilliant white smile outlined in a deep, hooker red and his eyes surrounded by kohl black, and Massu makes a little squeaking noise as Yoko hardens completely in his hand and starts to push up with a grunt.

Yoko can probably get out of this… predicament now, even though Massu’s hold on his wrists is still firm and what feels like twice of Massu’s weight is keeping his legs from moving. He tells himself that he doesn’t want to, that he deeply enjoys what Massu is doing to him, which is actually true until Massu stops stroking him and concentrates on shucking Yoko’s pants without giving him an opportunity to escape.

“Do you do this often?” Yoko asks, amusedly, figuring that if he can’t get out with force, he’ll get out with his own special brand of fucked-up psychology.

Against his better judgment – the wheels of hesitation are clearly visible in Massu’s face – Massu shakes his head and continues to avoid making eye contact with Yoko. It doesn’t matter anyway because Yoko squeezes his eyes shut as a familiar pressure is applied between his legs, only this time it’s not Hina or Baru or anyone who’s allowed back there.

“You’re really going to do this,” Yoko continues his mindfuck, lowering his voice for impact. “You’re going to… _rape_ me. How will you sleep tonight?”

Massu pauses, his slick finger lingering on the rim just lightly enough to make Yoko feel incredibly teased, and Yoko has to use every ounce of willpower in his body not to seek out that touch, shamelessly, right now it doesn’t matter who it is. But nothing’s happening and Yoko’s eyes pop open to see Massu frowning above him, clearly reconsidering his course of action and probably feeling like a giant bag of douche.

Yoko’s about to renege when Massu’s smile returns and his fingers slide dutifully into Yoko, making him arch and groan in a way that was definitely consensual. He lowered his hands to the counter and gripped the edge, belatedly realizing that he could actually _use_ his hands and looking helplessly at the man above him.

“If you didn’t want it, you’d have gotten out by now,” Massu says logically, grinning brightly as he scissors his fingers inside Yoko and gives him a rather smug look while poking at his prostate.

“Fucker,” Yoko mumbles, shuddering at the touch and lifting his also-freed legs to wrap around Massu’s waist. “Do it already, Masuda. Isn’t that what you came here for? To _fuck_ me and teach me a lesson in propriety.”

Massu blushes again at the language, but there’s an uncharacteristic expression on his lips that reminds Yoko of Ryo-chan, and he can’t believe his eyes when Massu pushes himself up to his knees, wipes his hand on a nearby shirt (which Yoko amusedly realizes is Hina’s), and hops down to the floor, swiping Yoko’s pants and casually shoving his hands in his pockets as he strides out of the room without another word, leaving the door wide open.

Of course someone had to walk by, and of course it was KAT-TUN, and Yoko has still not lived it down. It doesn’t help that the rest of K8 found it hilarious as well, and after that day nobody dared to mess with Masuda Takahisa or his mother.

Epilogue:

When Massu receives an invitation to be a guest on Recommen for the second time, he figures he ought to ensure his well treatment before the fact and shows up at Yoko’s place uninvited, blushing furiously with intent to finish what he started.

Yoko’s too surprised and too renewed with previously unsatisfied arousal to do much of anything but kiss back as Massu jumps him at the front door, maneuvering them to the couch and spinning Yoko around before he can protest, tugging down his sweatpants and picking up right where he left off.

Yoko’s face is in the couch cushion, his arousal grinding against the rough fabric of the arm, his fingernails digging into the material as he hooks his legs around Massu’s as extra security, but Massu’s clearly not going anywhere and answers Yoko’s silent plea in the form of a thrust inside him.

Even Massu’s moans sound embarrassed, like he’s being forced to do this while Yoko finds deep satisfaction in being capable of invoking this reaction in somebody from the _bottom_. He uses his legs to pull Massu towards him, at the same time pushing back against him to urge him further inside, right where he wants him, until Massu finally takes the lead and pounds into him, holding him by the hips to keep Yoko’s cock from touching the arm of the couch.

Yoko actually whines for contact, feeling absolutely no shame in his pleas, especially when they’re complied with and Massu’s hand is on him immediately, like he was just waiting for the request, and Yoko can’t think of much else as the ugly pattern of his couch swims before his eyes and the building pressure inside him finally combusts, taking Massu with him, and Yoko will forever remember the unabashed moan that escapes Massu’s lungs when he comes deep inside him.

Massu doesn’t stay for pleasantries, and Yoko doesn’t expect anything less. He does, however, intend to give Massu an even harder time on the radio show, just to see what he’ll do next.  



End file.
